A Day at the Lake
by TopKat90
Summary: The Raiding party takes a day off.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, as you guys know I don't own the Host or its characters. This is purely fan fiction that gets me no money what so ever._

_Enjoy –Kat_

Mel POV

We were taking a nice stop while out raiding. It was a small camp ground up in the mountains. It was very scenic and out of the way. The kind Soul (is there any other type?) that was the Park Ranger gave Sunny and Wanda a permit for 2 days. I guess they keep track of how many people are in each area to keep it more private or prevent crowding. This early in the season we had the place to ourselves.

Our campsite had a picnic table and a huge fire ring. The Ranger had even left some fire wood. After roasting marshmallows and wieners we settled in for the night. We told stories around the fire and drank soda pop. After the sun set the mosquitoes disappeared and stopped their vampiric quest. It was just a joy to be out in the fresh mountain air. We all sleep well under the pine trees.

The next morning the boy's were cooking breakfast. Ian had some berry pancake thing he does and Kyle was scrambling eggs. Jared was going to do the bacon and his version of toast. He just butters the bread and fries it in a pan, I don't see how that is toast, but it is good.

While they were doing that Sunny, Wanda and I got out some fishing line and hooks. Wanda grabbed a can of corn out of the food boxes while Sunny and I cut fishing poles from the willows growing down at the waters edge. Does it get any better then that? We play while the guys do the work!

After a few minutes I noticed that my line was beginning to move a little. I waited and it pulled tight.

I pulled up on the line to set the hook, and the fish on the other end exploded into action! Wanda started jumping up and down next to me as the fish shot like a silver torpedo across the water. I pulled and brought it under control. I then lifted it onto the bank.

As I pulled up and over it fell from my hook!

"Get it! Get it!" She squealed into my ear.

I was desperately trying to grab the slippery fish as Wanda tried to stomp on it like a spider. "Don't squish it! Don't squish it!" I called out, my hand dodging her foot.

And then the lucky trout flipped back into the water and slapped his tail defiantly at us. I felt crushed! I almost had the fish! I was going to make Jared clean it! Oh!

And then I heard Sunny's laughter. She was holding her side and about to fall of the log she was using as a bench.

"You tow looked so funny!" she said.

"I am so sorry, I just can't help it!"

And then she did it. She fell off the log.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own The Host. I am just an unpaid Fan Writer.**_

**Kyle POV**

We had been hiking along this pleasant trail since cleaning up the breakfast dishes. I sometimes forget that Sunny isn't Jodi. And sometimes the differences are so plainly clear. Like right now.

Jodi had never been one for outdoors activities. Okay, she had liked picnics but this hike would have had her whining. Bugs were…are a big turn off for her. Damn. I am starting to think of her in the past tense. Again.

Sunny was looking in wonder at a spider web that was along the side of the trail. She had also stopped and examined several wild flowers. I had pulled her back from a patch of poison ivy. She was so happy and there was a bit of a skip in her step.

I sat down on a large rock. Sometimes it was a day or two pass before I would think of Jodi. And often is would be in the past tense. Damn. How can I give up? What's wrong with me? I should but can't…Why do I feel this way about Sunny? I have tried, but failed to blame Sunny for losing Jodi. Sunny has claimed to be looking for her, trying to wake her. I believe it. I know at first she didn't understand, but she does now.

Mel and Wanda have spoken to her, both together and separately. She is looking; I just fear she can't find Jodi. How can we stand this? It so hard on both of us, how can we keep doing this? It hurts me and I can see the pain in Sunny's eyes too.

Mel and Wanda proved that a Soul picks up its Host's feelings, and Lacey has shown how much a Host can affect personality. I don't even need that to know that to know that Sunny loves me. It's so much in her eyes.

I see a lot of the things in her that I loved…LOVE in Jodi. There is a lot I love that is pure Sunny too. I hadn't thought it would be like this. I must be a terrible person.

"Kyle" she said coming to my side. "I am so sorry." Tears begin to run down her face as she traces the tears streaking down my cheek.

"No, it's okay. I..." is what I manage to get out. She hesitates and looks at me tears glistening on her cheeks.

"I am just a terrible person Sunny." I croak out.

She steps even closer wraps her arms around me and pulls her tiny body tight against mine. "I don't think so. I haven't said this before, I…I didn't want to hurt you or sound stupid. I love you Kyle. Heart and Soul, I love you more and more each day."

A small shudder passes though her body. "You must hate me." Tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

I look at her and see it in her face and eyes. I know it and I feel it. "No, I don't hate you." I manage to say. I can see a glimmer in her eyes. "I think I am falling in love with you, Sunny."

There I said it. My personal private shame; I love Jodi and I love the Soul who replaced her. I am such a terrible person. I should be struck down from above.

I then see the radiance in her eyes. Like brilliant sunlight passing through flawless crystal. It is a look of love. And then we are lost in a kiss. As we slide to the ground, lips still locked together, she guides my hands.

**A.N. Okay Folks! Please review! Someone has to have a comment some where. Just let me know!**

**~Kat**


End file.
